Friends, Love or Hate
by BunNyViP
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia, the King’s of Fiore Daughter had no one to be friend with. Suddenly, a boy Natsu Dragneel was found. Is he a friend, love or hate?
1. Chapter 1

"Honey, where are you going? Its getting dark outside" asked the Queen of Fiore, Layla Heartfilia to her cute little daughter. "Mama! Mama! They said, the stars gonna fall tonight. I want to watch them nearby the Mount Altana" said Lucy Heartfilia with her excited face. "It is shooting stars, dear." Layla corrected her daughter's words. "Wait a second Lucy, who are 'they' actually?" her mum asked again. "Uhmm.. they are.. our Imperial guard!" answered Lucy, tried to hide something. Layla felt hesitant for a while but then she said "Alright you can watch them but..." Lucy looked at her mum in the eyes and started to listen carefully. "Make sure you ask the Imperial guard to escort you and always alert with your time, princess. You have an etiquette lesson tomorrow." Layla tried to put all her trust in her lovely daughter. Lucy nodded quickly with innocent face. "Thanks mum!" shouted Lucy cheerfully.

That night was colder and longer than usual, maybe the winter will start soon. With a blue dress and a white jacket to keep Lucy warm, she sat quietly in the royal carriage next to the window and stared at the moon. The bleak moonlight made the stars shined so bright on the dim sky. "Why the moon look sad?" suddenly Lucy broke the silent. While rode the horse, the guard giggled for a second and answered her "maybe the moon feel lonely". "Lonely?" Lucy kept wondering. "If you had nobody, you will feel lonely. Same goes to the moon, the stars gonna fall and leave him tonight. So, thats why the moon feel sad I guess.". Little by little , Lucy started to understand the guard's words. "Thank you, sir" said Lucy with a big smile on her face. The guard chuckled while looking at Lucy's cute face, "Your pleasure, Princess Heartfilia".

"The sky is really beautiful tonight", thought Lucy again and didn't noticed that ten minutes had been away. After one and a half miles, they had arrived their destination, the vast grassland behind the Mount Altana. Heavenly for see sight of shooting stars but private place of Heartfilia family. "Wait Princess! I need to accompany you", the guard said it a little loud after saw Lucy wanted to run into the middle of the land. "Sir, I'm just gonna stay nearby. So, you can feed the horse with the grass there" requested Lucy. The guard felt guilty, then said "okay, but make sure you stand where I can easily spot you, Princess". Lucy nodded quickly and continued to distance herself. The guard brought the horses to the pool of grass and busily took care of them. Then, Lucy pull out something in her right pocket jacket, something that she kept secret from everyone.

Two keys plated with gold, impossibly well-designed, unknown symbol, the looked from the keys show that it came from the ancient. "Open the gates of Aquarius and Virgo" Lucy said it slowly. Suddenly, one Celestial Spirit was summoned. "Hi Virgo! Where is Aquarius?" asked Lucy after noticed Aquarius was not around. "She didn't want to come cause she got a date tonight." Virgo said it politely. "What? She the one that wanted to watch the shooting stars together." Lucy was a little sad. "Never mind, let watch this together Virgo," Lucy leaned on the grass so did Virgo. A few minutes had passed, there is only silent between them. Out of the blue, Virgo said " I think you need a friend, the human one of course." "We are friends, right? Why do-" before Lucy wanted to ask the next question, Virgo answered her "We can't always be with you. We also have limited time is this world. Like tonight, Aquarius can't watch the shooting stars together because she had spend a long time with you in the morning," said Virgo the truth. "But, I have you guys," Lucy still denying. "So, why you look lonely?" asked Virgo. "Lone-ly.." Lucy remembered what the guard told her for while ago.

"Look, shooting star," Virgo pointed at the sky. "It so beautiful but is it raining tonight?" asked Lucy while watching the sky. After a glanced, Virgo sat properly and said, "A fairy tale said that if you wish something while shooting stars, the stars will bring your wish to the God through the sky." With tears, Lucy said it loudly "I wish- I wish I have a friend!" Lucy sobbed silently. Finally, Virgo smiled on that night for the first time but then she noticed something and shouted "Lucy, the star is coming here!" Lucy didn't moved, not because of scared but she was exposed to the beautiful of the star. She started to follow the star after it passed through them. Suddenly, a loud explosion was heard after the star hit the ground near the the Mount Altana. Without a second thoughts about the guard or Virgo, Lucy ran for the star and went nearby the star. Its hard to see a thing due to the thick dust. Then, Lucy took a closer distance between the star to take a good look of it. Out of the blue, someone pull her hand from behind, "What are you doing here Princess? It is dangerous!" said the guard worried about Lucy safety. "The- the star-" Lucy stuttered and her body shivered.

"A boy"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! Sorry for the long upload for Chapter 2. I had an exam this two weeks. I'm trying to post one chapter per week. Hope you like my work. Enjoy!**

Mount Altana, the stunning view was covered by the mist tonight. There was a star falling nearby where Lucy watched the shooting stars. Unexpectedly, Lucy found out that the star was a boy. There were many questions in her mind. "Where is he come from? Why was he fall from the sky? Is he a human? Is he an enemy?". "Princess, we need to hurry to the castle," the guard felt anxious about the boy and worried about Lucy. "But we need to help him" said Lucy. "Princess please don't be ridiculous," said the guard and felt weird with Lucy behaviour. "We need to save him," Lucy kept with her decision. "Why do we need to save him?!" the guard raised his voice but know that he didn't supposed to. "The look of him... Like- like the moon," finally Lucy said it. The guard was a little shocked, he remembered the answer that he gave to Lucy before. Then, he bravely went nearby to the boy and looked properly at the boy's face. "Pa- papa..." suddenly the boy said while his eyes still close. "Papa" said the boy for a second time with tears in his little eyes. The boy was crying while unconscious. "The tears are not a lie," thought the guard and felt pity to him. Then, he started to remember the oath that he made before became an Imperial guard. "In the name of the king, Jude Heartfilia. We, the Imperial Guard, will honor the safety of the Heartfilia family, obey the orders, take all the risk and responsibility to help or save others for the peaceful of the kingdom". Without felt anxious, he carried out the boy on his back and said "thanks my Princess, you remind me about my promises with the Highness and sorry for raising my voice earlier". Lucy nodded with a little smile on her face, she still worried about the boy.

They walked to the carriage, Lucy aware that Virgo was disappeared in her sight, maybe she had returned to the Celestial Spirit World. Sigh, Lucy hope Virgo and Aquarius had any clue about the boy. Royal carriage, the horses were still eating the grass. After the guard put the boy in the carriage, then he requested, "Princess, please take care of him at the back. I will try my best to bring him as fast as i can to the Porlyusica's treehouse". It was located in the East Forest outside Magnolia Town. The guard started to ride the horses. With his skill, they gonna arrive there in no time.

It was silent, his head was at Lucy's lap. Lucy tried to pat his spiky pink-colored hair. "It soft," thought Lucy. Sleeveless black waistcoat was left opened and expose his bare chest. The scale-patterned scarf cover his most part of body, "it seem very comfortable but isn't this scarf is a little to big for him," but Lucy didn't gave a heed about it. Then, Lucy tried to move his head a bit to the right to ensure his comfortable. Suddenly, Lucy noticed a scar on the right side of his neck, hidden by his scarf. Pain, Lucy held his hand, tight.

"Princess, we had arrived", the guard attempted to wake up Lucy. "Where are we?" asked Lucy while yawning. "We are at your home, the Castle," suddenly Lucy realised that the boy was not in the carriage. Before lucy wanted to ask, the guard answered her, "I took him to Porlyusica while you were cute sleeping in the back," he tried to calm Lucy then remembered when he wanted to carry out the boy from the carriage, Lucy was holding his hand tightly, she truely worried about the boy. Lucy just went silent, tired actually. "Hurry we need to inform the Queen about this incident before she get worried," said the guard after noticed that it was late in the night. They went into the castle and told the whole story of the incident, then the Queen hugged Lucy and with a little tears she said, "you know how much I worried about you". The guard just watched the affection of mother towards her daughter from a far. After she wiped her tears, the Queen gave an honor and thanks to the guard due to his action of responsibility. Then, they dispersed.

Tired, Lucy went to her room. She leaned on her bed and started to think about the boy. Then, she glanced at the window and saw the moon. "Hope the moon is brighter tomorrow", said Lucy and sleep silently.

Igneel! Natsu shouted loudly and gasped heavily. After a moment, he started to snivel while holding his scarf.

"Fa- father..."

[To be continue]


	3. Chapter 3

**Hye everyone! Thanks for support my writting. Sorry for take so long to update the latest chapter. I tried to change my style of writting, hope you guys like it!**

 **[New Tittle]** **Actually , I need a new title and synopsis for my story. Just give me your idea and suggestion, thank you!**

 ** _The Imperial Guard, Edward POV_**

11.58 p.m. Porlyusica's Treehouse, East Forest, it's hard to tell where was the house. The growing trees and the house didn't had any difference, lost maybe upon you for the first time. However, with just a glanced, I knew which was the real one due to my experience of visiting several times. Then, I got off riding the horse and opened the door of the carriage. Cute, the princess was sleeping while holding the boy's hand, "she did her best to take care of the boy. She looks very tired, maybe I shouldn't wake her up." Then, I let go their hands and carried the boy in my arms.

"Miss Porlyusica, I'm from the Imperial Guard" I said, surely can be heard by the member of the house. Then, I called up her again, "Miss Porlyusica, please help this boy... This is request from the Princess". Suddenly, I heard a creaking sound. A tall elderly woman with pink hair, Porlyusica, appeared behind the door, "Edward," she called out my name while her eyes were focusing on the boy. "Hu-man again?" asked Porlyusica. Seriously, I don't know why but she had been hating human since I knew her, perhaps there were terrible incidents happen. "Maybe," I said because I don't know the boy was a human or not since the boy was actually fell from the sky. Then, I brought the boy inside the house and lean him on the bed.

"So, what's the problem?" asked Porlyusica without any hesitation while she tried to find something in the rack. "I found this boy was unconscious and-" with an annoyed tone she finished my line, "then, you just pick him up out of nowhere. Seriously, how careless you are? What are you thinking actually? " The conversation stopped for a while. Then, Porlyusica said something but I can't heard it clearly, "pardon". However, she just said it was nothing while she pull out some cloth from the rack.

After a few minute, I saw her brought a wet cloth and put her hand on the boy's forehead. Suddenly, Porlyusica was shocked and step a little to the back and her face was like she just experienced something really terrific. "What's the matter? Miss, are you okay?" I tried to calm her and want to know what really happen. There was no answer, it was silent. Slowly, she put the wet cloth on his forehead and said, "I think you should go home, it's late now. Tomorrow, come here and bring this boy gotta out of here," then she just went off to the left side of the house.

"Seriously, what's the matter with her attitude?" I was a little disappointed and went to the carriage and started to ride the horse, to the Castle.

 ** _Porlyusica, the Medicinal Advisor of Heartfilia POV_**

It was in the middle of the night, I was making some medicine from the roots and leaves that I found in the forest. Suddenly, someone called my name, it was Edward. Then, I opened up the door and asked him as usual but for the first time he answered me with maybe. "Is he doesn't know is the boy a human or not, what a joke," I was mad but didn't said anything then I invited him in.

I was searching a cloth on the rack and asked him about the boy. He said he just foud him unconscious, what the heck was he thinking. "This is why I doesn't like human, they are stupid," I said it but I think he doesn't heard it. "Pardon," he said. Yeah, he didn't heard it. "It's nothing."

I found the cloth and put it in the water to make it wet. Then, I squeezed the wet cloth then repeated this steps for a several times. First, I thought I should make a simply checked on his temperature, so I put my hand on his forehead. Out of the blue, my head turned blank. Slowly, I saw a terrible incident. His dream? No, this was his past, his terrifying past! Pain, betrayal, lose, hate, how can he endured all this? Unfortunately, I saw an unexpected truth. A dragon.

Step back a little, I was gasping and still startled. Relax, that's what I told myself. Edward was worried about me, human was really annoying. I told him to go home and pick this boy tomorrow. I leaved Edward with his curiosity and went to the room where I kept all my book. I started to search the book that I had a long time ago 'A Dragon Slayer'. Found it and I return to the living room. I looked him closely and patted his hair.

"Boy, you came to the wrong world"

[To be continue]


End file.
